The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for building a foundation, particularly a frost-resistant foundation, for uprights such as flagpoles, posts, pillars or the like or for making passages therethrough e.g. for cables, tubes etc., said apparatus comprising a drive-shaft equipped helical auger, said shaft being provided with a tubular body portion, the helical auger having a substantially larger diameter than the body portion.
At present, the upright foundations are generally built by digging a hole in the ground, by setting a concrete pipe in the hole and by casting grippers or a self-erectable assembly in the concrete pipe. This type of method is relatively tedious and, in addition, causes disturbances in the environment e.g. when the installation is made on a lawn, due to the necessity of digging a sufficiently large erection hole. The passages are presently made by using e.g. percussion drilling, pressure drilling as well as ramming. One drawback in these methods is a relatively high power demand of the equipment used therein.